Hamtaro's got a babysitter
by CTRNikkiM
Summary: Laura's going to camp and is leaving hamtaro with Travis! What WILL happen?
1. chapter1

Hey what's up! This is my first Hamtaro fanfiction and it is sort of and experiment. To tell you the truth I didn't know there was a Hamtaro section until I updated yesterday. I warn you that I do love Travis/Laura fics I love love love them! This story does have it but it won't be anything big because they are in the fifth grade. I just think it is cute! Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro  
  
Laura sat at her desk at the last day of school daydreaming. With her pencil she  
  
sketched a picture of her little hamster Hamtaro. Hamtaro she thought, what am I going  
  
to do? Who's going to watch you while I'm gone? Laura was going to a summer camp  
  
for two weeks, but Hamtaro could not go with her. Kana couldn't watch him and neither  
  
could any of her other friends. The bell rang ending the long awaited day of summer.  
  
Everyone cheered, even Laura had to smile.  
  
Travis ran out of the school in high spirits. How great it would be to have a  
  
whole summer of freedom ahead of them. As he walked down the steps, Travis watched  
  
his friends trying to do flips off the bars in front of the school. Not wanting to bother  
  
with the group of girls watching he jumped the last two steps and began to walk off. As  
  
he walked closer to the group his friends called out and asked him to try. Travis was  
  
about to refuse when he saw Laura watching with Kana. Suddenly filled with a great  
  
desire that many boys seem to have to show off, Travis leapt onto the bar and did a double  
  
flip. As he landed on his feet the crowd cheered and that bothersome group of girls ran  
  
up to him. He turned to grin at Laura, but she wasn't watching. Actually she had her  
  
head bowed and Kana was talking to her with a comforting expression on her face.  
  
Travis frowned and decided to find out what was wrong. He pushed his way towards  
  
them.  
  
"Laura!" Laura glanced up and saw Travis running towards her and Kana.  
  
"Laura, is something wrong? You look kind of upset." Laura turned slightly red and  
  
explained, I'm going to a summer camp for one week, but no one can watch my hamster  
  
Hamtaro. "What about your parents or Kana?" She explained that her parents were to busy and  
  
Kana was visiting her cousin at the farm. Travis frowned and then his face lightened up.  
  
"Hey how about I watch him for you!" Laura's face broke into a smile.  
  
Would you really Travis?" Travis put his hand behind his head and smiled  
  
"I sure could."  
  
"Great! I leave tomorrow, so I'll just bring Hamtaro and his things over before I leave."  
  
Travis nodded as Laura and Kana waved good-bye and left.  
  
Laura ran into her room and collapsed on to her bed. Hamtaro poked his head out  
  
of the bedding he had been digging in to say hello. "Hamtaro I found some one to watch  
  
you while I go to camp!" Hamtaro's ears drooped. He had desperately hoped that she  
  
wouldn't be able to find any one so that She wouldn't have to leave him. "Oh don't  
  
worry Hamtaro, I asked Travis to watch you. Laura started to blush. Actually he  
  
offered to watch you I didn't even ask. Laura began to tell Hamtaro about the last day of  
  
school as she packed his things. Hamtaro listened and acted cute until Laura turned out  
  
the light and went to bed. He looked at her with a sad expression. "Why do you have to  
  
go Laura? I don't want to stay at someone else's house. Even if it is the Travis guy you  
  
always talk about."  
  
The next morning Laura put Hamtaro in his carrier and started out for Travis's  
  
house. She was not too happy with Hamtaro. It had been a real job getting him in the  
  
carrier. She had coaxed and pleaded until finally she had to pick him up and drop him in.  
  
Laura had to do that twice because Hamtaro had just jumped out the first time. Hamtaro  
  
sat and pouted the whole way. When they reached Travis's house, Laura rang the  
  
doorbell. Travis answered and helped Laura carry Hamtaro's things up to his room.  
  
Laura set the cage on his desk and showed him how to clean the cage and what and when  
  
to feed him etc. Before Laura left she picked up Hamtaro and held him good bye, but  
  
when she tried to put him back, he dug his little paws and would not let go. "Hamtaro I  
  
have to leave!" Finally she got Hamtaro to stay in Travis's hands. As Travis waved  
  
good bye, he had to keep hold of Hamtaro because he was fighting to escape. When  
  
Laura was gone, he put Hamtaro in his cage and stared at him. Hamtaro stared back at  
  
Travis. Finally Travis sighed," I bet you miss Laura." Hamtaro continued to stare he  
  
wasn't sure what to think of Travis yet. He continued to talk. "You know what I miss  
  
Laura all the time when I come home from school. I like her a lot you know." Hamtaro  
  
frowned, not as much as he did! Travis began to take something out of his closet.  
  
Hamtaro watched and found that they were pictures of Laura! Travis began to put them  
  
on his wall. He explained to Hamtaro that he had to take them down when Laura came or  
  
she would find out. 'well that made no sense', thought Hamtaro. Then Travis tried to  
  
pick Hamtaro up to put him in his cage. Hamtaro was cranky and annoyed so he bit  
  
Travis. Travis quickly pulled his hand away and glared. Hamtaro glared back. Red light  
  
passed between their eyes as they did. Maybe this would not be so easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think! Review! Come on what can it hurt? Please no flames though. You reviewing sure is a good thing writers REALLY like it *that was a hint to review if you didn't get it * 


	2. chapter2

Welcome to chapter TWO! *bows and waits for applause* * crickets chirp*  
  
Well fine! Be that way! Just kidding I know SOMEONE wants this chapter.  
  
So here ya go! And enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro  
  
  
  
Travis woke up and stretched. Man that was a great sleep. How about you, did  
  
you sleep  
  
well. He said and he watched Hamtaro crawl out of his little house. Hamtaro yawned  
  
and gave Travis a grouchy look. He had spent half the night trying to sleep through  
  
Travis's snoring.  
  
Hamtaro watched Travis go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. He sighed.  
  
I miss you Laura, this Travis guy is really annoying. He visualizes Travis listening to  
  
loud music, snoring, while dusting getting it in his cage. And he leaves his stupid soccer  
  
posters on my cage. Suddenly Hamtaro forms an evil smile and reaches for the  
  
magazines. Travis wrote T&L on the foggy mirror. Who am I kidding? Her hamster doesn't  
  
even like me. He wipes it off with the back off his hand. I am just going to have to get  
  
Hamtaro to like me. Then maybe Laura will.. ( Travis has a daydream) Oh Travis  
  
Hamtaro is so happy! Thank you sooooo much Travis! It was nothing! (Laura kisses him  
  
on the cheek) Travis was interrupted by a strange ripping sound. Curiously he walks  
  
into his room to find Hamtaro tearing apart his soccer magazines. Travis decided to  
  
forget about bonding with the rodent and grabbed what remained of his magazines.  
  
Hamtaro held on tight but he was no chance for a human. He fell backwards and  
  
stood up, dizzy. Travis was about to let lose in a verbal fight, which he knew he would  
  
win because hamsters can't talk, when the phone rang. Travis grabbed it and demanded to  
  
know what they wanted. "Travis?" Laura!  
  
Laura! Hamtaro began prancing around his cage like a pony. Laura Laura Laura!  
  
Hamtaro listened as Travis told how Hamtaro was doing and was very disappointed  
  
when Travis hung up.  
  
Later at the clubhouse, Hamtaro sat in a chair in a very foul mood. How could he  
  
make Travis's life more miserable? He had told the other ham hams about his  
  
Predicament. He kept hearing Bijou's words over and over again in his mind.  
  
"Hamtaro you should not be dizcoaurging this young lover. You zhould play ze match  
  
maker." Hamtaro sighed and announced that he was leaving. Bijou quickly offered to  
  
walk him to Travis's.  
  
Travis walked through the park and watched people holding hands, sitting  
  
together, holding each other. He tried to get away from them but they just kept coming.  
  
He grew angry and yelled " Stop mocking ME!" Everyone stared and him.  
  
Embarrassed, he sat on a near bye bench and sighed.  
  
"Do you zee Hamtro? Do you zee?" Hamtaro and Bijou stayed hidden as they  
  
watched Travis. Hamtaro just nodded. His little hamster face glowed with  
  
Determination. I do see Bijou. She gazed starry eyed at him. It is so clear. "We we"  
  
Travis needs a sunflower seed to feel better! Bijou falls down while Hamtaro stands up  
  
still determined "No! you must zet your Laura and Travis up!" Right I knew that!  
  
  
  
Hey what do you think? Will Travis and Hamtaro be able to get along? Will he be able  
  
to set up Laura and Travis? Will Hamtaro ever be able to stop being clueless? Who  
  
knows? Oh yea, ME! *^_^* So review and I'll tell you! 


	3. chapter3

Hey guys I finally wrote this chapter! Sorry it took so long I just got writer block ya know? Any my apologies and thank for all the reviews I feel so special *sniffle* So please as always R&R!  
  
Travis turned the doorknob of his bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. Sighing he dragged his feet to his bed and with a sigh flopped down and fell asleep. Hamtaro watched him from his cage. After he was absolutely sure the boy was sleeping, he knew because Travis was snoring, he opened his cage and darted out. The adorable rodent ran into Travis's disgusting closet and pulled out the pictures of Laura. Hamtaro pushed and pulled the papers and, sweating heavily, he began to stuff the pictures in Travis's pants pocket, shirt, pillowcase, and just about everything near by. After collapsing from the exhausting work he crawled over to Travis's alarm clock and turned it off. Sighing, Hamtaro climbed back into he cage and fell happily into his warm bedding. "When Travis wakes up tomorrow he is in for a matchmaking surprise. Chuckling evilly to himself, Hamtaro fell asleep.  
  
Travis snored happily and grinned. This was the last day he had to watch Hamtaro AND Laura was going to come and pick him up. Travis turned over knowing that he did not have to get up until his alarm clock rang and like all boys his age, he refused to get up before he had to. A knock at the door interrupted his peaceful slumber. Annoyed and tired Travis told his mother to leave him alone. "Travis? Laura's here. I'm sending her in because you told me you would be ready. His eyes flew open in horror. "WHAT!" Grabbing his alarm clock, he saw that for some reason he must have turned it off. Desperately he tried to get up and found that he was covered with pictures of Laura. Franticly he tried to hide them but he was to late. Laura opened the door. "Travis I'm here to pick up Hamtaro." Laura looked at Travis and out of some habit, began to help him pick up the pictures. As she piled them up she realized they were pictures of her. Travis turned crimson and sat their not knowing what to say. Laura smiled as she understood and looked up at Travis. She blushed and pulled out a picture of Travis from her pocket. Travis stared at it them grinned. Hamtaro watched the interesting scene from his cage and wondered when he could go home and be fed. Why oh why did he set those two up, Hamtaro wondered miserably. All Laura did was talk about Travis and Travis was always coming over and all they did was laugh and stare at each other. Laura flounced into the room and skipped to Hamtaro's cage. Oh Hamtaro, I had the greatest day with Travis blah blah blah blah BLAH! Was all Hamtaro heard until Laura gave him the biggest treat he had ever seen. "Oh Hamtaro, if you hadn't needed a babysitter, Travis and I would never blah blah blah..." Well I get one of these every day I guess it's okay after all Laura's happy and Bijou thinks I'm a miracle worker. Hamtaro happily munched on the treat. Well, what do you think? Like it hate it? Tell me! By the way I plan to have this be the last chapter, so tell me if you think I should continue or, end it. Thank you! 


End file.
